1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device used for protecting a car against thievery, more particularly one, which can prevent thieves from opening the hood to cut off the power to the car alarm; thus, the alarm can keep on sounding once it is activated by break-in of the thieves.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cars are usually equipped with alarms, which will sound when thieves try to break into the cars, such that the chance of them getting stolen reduces. Car alarms are usually connected with, and powered by the main battery of the cars, which are hidden under the hoods. Therefore, thieves can open the hood by means of using the hood control in front of the driver's seat after they break into a car, and then they can cut off the power to the alarm. Consequently, the alarm is inactivated, incapable of keeping on sounding to scare off the thieves and to make other people notice.